toad_trilogy_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lore
Zweihander The blade itself is engraved. Ancient symbols are engraved on the blade, with the exception of the small scratches from battle, which are perhaps the best marks for a weapon. Hero Sword (normal, + to +++) A sword wielded by a great and powerful battle lord 1000 years ago in the era of the warring factions. Sword of Ages (normal) One of the Twenty legendary weapons. It can be upgraded to its full power. Only the lord of light can use it. It is at 1/2 of its power. Sword of Ages+ One of the twenty legendary weapons. It is upgraded to its full splendor and is revered as the weapon of the lord of light. It was upgraded by scales of the gods and heroes, and its power is like such. This weapon is exclusive to 1st gen lords and Chris. Braedablik A minigun from the Emblem Animus which allows the person to summon heroes from other worlds. During the story of Bandana Dee, he obtains it and it is declared a holy weapon capable of so many things, and it is currently in the Armory of the Legendary Seven. (Pokemon/Ancient)- Ancient Gallade/Searknight Types: Ancient, Holy This ancient protected the royal family of Dominica, and it does still today. Events: Civil War of the Toads: (2010-2015): This was a event where the Toads (Captain Toad I) vs the Royals (King N of the Unova Region) had a HUGE fight. The ending of the war was the Battle of the White Rose City (Rose City, North Mushroom Isle). Then after the war, a new hero named Chris stood up to the remaining royals and wiped them out of existence with the help of the Great Sage Prince, Bluefire. Some of the other heritages came in after the war and started settling down with the Amazon tribe Technology, the Cute Jelly and Slime Protection Foundation and the new Fantasy machines, it would be around this world's current technology. Even farther! One of the first guilds were the Toad Brigade, where anyone could join (regardless of race :D) and help other people explore and find treasure, and get more powerful in wealth. Soon the worlds however had people who were too rich (2016) and now the rich are in power. Of course, there was a war that is still going on (or its aftermath) for defeating the evil barons, who Captain Toad I and Robin Toad (unrevealed) led a rebellion, and well, won. Among the rebellion were Chocobos, who were also a new race who came in. (Pre-2013) Now onto the present day of the lore.. Some of the kingdom is a fancy giant region, there is lots of steampunk, fun places like fun cities like Wolfpelt and Fox Road. and there are legends to be told. Some things you might notice are some of the kingdom's former protectors (Great Sage, Peach, Great Sage Prince, Chris Nobunaga, and Liru the Wolf Goddess) Well who ruled all the royals before the war? How was the Team Plasma and N and the twins still in power? There is one bloodline who is behind the scenes. Of course? Who are these giants among men? The Chritoad Bloodline, who Chris Nobunaga hailed from. They are described as the saviors of the living, they've been around since the beginning of time. Since the Great Nova that found and split the world as it sees fit. Long ago, Mushroom Isle, Landia and the Otherworld where one world. But the Great Nova (ancient disaster of the hearts), split that, like the History before the worlds. Some of the members will be in the story, since they are in power. Now let's go one of the towns.. In this region, we have our usual stores, grasslands, meadows and our Arcane Government building. In this town, we see what a normal town would have: shops, important homes, scenery, battle stuff. But the thing you are here for is these 2 grasslands: Royal Countryside, where the rumored Legendary Hero MushToad the Great is seen, but what really shines is that meadow. There is Sage Meadows, a important field (who knows why), there are Sage Temples, shrines, dojos and a floating castle where the Crystal Order was last seen. It is also always cloudy weather. This is a zone to fight, or to meet new people. Then as you walk throughout the countryside, a boy who looks unfamiliar approaches you. He has a attendant/heroine named Christina. His name is Blue. She only really follows him around. They work for someone, but who? In this part of the region, there is a mysterious figure and traces of the Crystal Order, which was after Org. XIII invaded. There are 8 Gym Leaders, who are sorta in power over their towns. They all seem to be hiding something, you overhear people talking about this project. This project is called Op. XENO. They want to rebuild the world (the Crystal Order and Team Imperium) There was also a rumored keyblade wielder who has been sent to this part of the world to investigate the power outbreaks. You also hear about the Project base called Dungeon Desert. The reason it is so interesting is there is a artifact from the Civil War that can control time and space, but this artifact has been enchanted into the next Chritoad Bloodline member. It has also been given to Blue Toad by the time Goddess, Genesis. There is also a new keyblade wielder, who is undescribed. There is a new protagonist, now named Chris Joestar, a close bloodline to the Chritoads. There is a rumored phantom Thief by the name of Luer, who is a high up in the Crystal Order. As a new evil rises called Team Imperium, new heroes will put their evil plan to a stop. This also takes place during the Ultranova/In Too Deep Parts. There is a temple that describes of a sword that can destroy the Purity Darkness and the Evil Realitas. It sleeps deep inside the Lingering Will Mind Temple, which no hero has ever gone. Now let's get a preview of Ultranova.. This part follows the story of Abagail Fern, who has been through a lot. She has the capacity to save people with her healing magic. Something has gone wrong in her family. She recently found out that she is part of the Chritoad Bloodline. She, among with other siblings are also part of the bloodline, She and her friends KirbyFDZ II and ChrisP1296 and Violet are going to stop the Population Controllers and the CCG from awakening the project. She was a kid enjoying herself. But after a family crisis and a CCG investigator from the family's enemies, Abagail must take a step against the unknown and fight back! She doesn't realize that the Crystal Order is still out there and they may have something to hide. Now lets follow the story of our other hero.. Oliver is a advanced mage, a person who works for the A.G. He is a tall and thin kid with a dark themed hair and eye. He prefers being alone and writing stories, but when his life takes a turn, he becomes a victim of the Master and Faces of Evil of the Overlord. He must find his crew who share his point of view and use his skills to track down and take down these evils. Now let's see how these intertwine.. Both of these heroes are just starting their adventure, but they do not realize that one thing will bring them together: A desire. This desire is to eradicate darkness and evil. But they don't realize that darkness and light must be existing: or all the worlds will be engulfed in a fire only one thing can stop: The Combined Keyblade: End of Pain (Dark) and Royal Radiance (Light), These will combine to form the Light and Dark: Ultima Keyblade (True Ultima Weapon). Only the hero described in old can be the one to wield it. 1/4/19 The fallen kingdom. Oliver and gang stumble across this. They wonder what it means and if it's going to happen to their home. Chapter: A Fallen Empire Captain Toad realizes that he is the crown prince of Alzamasta, and the royal family is connected to him. Blue Toad doesn't believe him at first, then sees him with the Royal Gear. Blue Toad tells the group about the royal gear and the prince. After Toad obtains the Royal Gear, the royal guards go to get him to the castle with Saint Camilla, Prince Felix, Prince Astolfo, and another princess with Aurora. The princesses get ready to go to the ball as usual. Toad asks what the hell is going on, and the crown princess, Aurora explains. He had to flee the country to save himself. Assassins were looking for him, and the royal family sealed him to the Mushroom Kingdom. This wasn't punishment, because they were protecting him. Now you are at home. Aurora says to Toad. Home? Toad said. Where are my friends? He asks. The royal guard captain, Dark Toad tells him that his friends are there. Toad goes to see them and they have a reunion. Suddenly Blue Toad feels this weird energy and godly rage fill up inside him. He was about to lose his friend to the Royal Family. He wasn't going to let that happen. He immediately turned into a KKx10 form, then he went even further with his Super Form and something else happened: He turned into the level of power that they would consider a god. Blue Toad immediately drew a blade so infused with rage energy it evolved into Mistelein, the legendary sword of Lord Toadbert. Blue Toad became so angry that he rampaged throughout the city and using his rage to make a portal back to his home. His rage built up to a transformation even beyond what he had. Not his Merged Super Form he used 10 years ago, but the raging limiter. His eyes turned blood red. A godly aura was around him. Everyone thought he was crazy. He managed to bring out his weapon once again. He would challenge the crown prince for his throne. Blue and Toad fought all night. Then one of the princesses caught them fighting and managed to calm down the prince, but not Blue. Blue was using his godly rage into one blast to destroy the city. He was stopped and put into the chamber of thought, with another royal member of the family. Chris and the others wonder where the two toads are. Chris and Aether organize a trip to Alzamasta, but a group of heroes enter. 3 people: Y/N-chan, Kadae and the Lord of Flames. Chris asks what they are doing, they are going to help them go to Alzamasta to see what's going on. Chris uses the teleportation crystal to teleport there. Sub Chapter 6: The Coronation So Chris and the others enter at the coronation, where Toad is set on becoming king. Toad becomes Toad, King of Alzamasta and son of the Tech Emperor Captain Toad asks what will happen now, and they say for a invasion of the other kingdoms. Toad agrees and wants WAY more power than what he has. Things in Alzamasta are quite happy for a while. Until one fateful day.. Chris and the others finally arrived at the castle. News is being shipped out that the princess and young prince have escaped the castle for a day. They later find out that the prince is taking the princess out on a date, and our hero Chris decides to investigate the feud. Chris also enlists the help of the Prankster, so they have a steady party. Chris finds this shortsword but he feels stronger. Oh, here we go again. He says, he remembers the time he had to get a shortsword and defeat some evil dark lord. Good times. He muttered. He goes to this Royal Field and sees some guy attacking a kid. Get off him! Chris screams. Aether! save yourself! He says. He jumps out of the way. He also finds this novice shield and equips it. You want his crystal? You are going to have to stop me! Chris yells. The ogre goes to fight Chris. Chris and the ogre exchange a few blows before the Ogre being destroyed and Chris gaining some the forge where he meets a blacksmith who will forge his weapon into an Enhanced Shortsword for free, as long as Chris keeps coming back. Chris and Aether then meet up and go to the weapon chamber of the Royals. They aren't supposed to be in there, by the way. The beastmaster sees them and Chris almost tried to fight him. He was leagues above Chris' current power, but the boy wanted to know what they were doing in the chamber. Getting weapons. Aether answered. He nodded. The young crown prince wants to see you both. He said and led them to the prince's room. What the fu-'' Chris said. He walked in on the prince doing through his diary. ''Dear Diary.. Today I played with some girls. It was fun. The prince said. The prince noticed Chris and put his diary away. You wanted to see me? The prince told him about the coronation and how Toad and the other royals now seek to take over the world, Chris and Aether are astonished and Chris tells Aether that he will handle this himself. Aether goes back to their base. Chris questions the boy's motives. He tells him of the ancestry Empire and Lelouch and the people before Camilla and Toad and the Saints. Chris is confused. He doesn't know what he means. In simple terms: Basically there were people who tried to invade the world, and failed. Now the prince wants Chris to sit down with him. Toad now seeks to obtain the Royal Sword from the shrine from Queen Nunnaly of the Arch Kingdom Hall. This royal sword will be able to craft another sword, which is the Angelic Sword. Chris goes down with Nunnaly to the shrine where Lelouch was buried, and placed a certain life seal to keep his body preserved. The seal is unremovable. Sub Chapter: Contraband in the Castle Toad and the other royals search for Chris. They don't seem to find him anywhere, but Chris is found by Nunnaly with the prince and they are speaking about contraband that got into the castle. The contraband is a bunch of military nuclear weapons. A mysterious entity appears. This entity is ClockWork. This person tries to seize the contraband and steal the weapons. This entity is stronger than the royal guards. Clockwork takes out his sword and uses the blade art. He invites his friends: Anubis, Venus, and Badass Toad, along with some others. Chris enters the room and draws his sword. Why is everyone fighting eachother? Nunally said. They look and her and they just break up the fight. Nunally is a pacifist. The king explains. She won't allow violence. CW (Clockwork) bombs the royal valley and garden using nuclear weapons that he stole. The king sends Nunally, Chris and Y/N-chan along with Blue Toad to stop ClockWork. Sub Chapter: By the Lake Chris and company go the lake. They meet Sally, a warrior who stumbled here. She protects the lake and the citizens from monsters, but she has gone too overprotective. She has turned in the darkness and has been tainted by it. After the lake maiden tells her story, she then sends Chris to go meet Sally. Chris gets destroyed. You need a better weapon. She said. Chris goes to get a Claymore from the nearby weapons shop. He goes with Nunally to drop Y/N-chan off at home while Nunally and Chris go back to the weapons shop to obtain a better weapon for Nunally. She obtained the Royal Staff. Sally and Chris fight again, and Chris gets destroyed. I need to be stronger. He says. He goes back to the weapon shop to get a Tempest Sword. It cost him all of his gold. (-10000 gold) Sally and Chris fight again, but Chris wins. He tells Sally about the royal war and asks why she wanted to fight him. I wanted to see if you can help me with something. She told him. Nunally forms a rivalry with Sally, and the two girls fight. Chris goes back to the village with them after in his teleportation portal device. They go to the emperor's mansion and fight him and get destroyed. They also encounter a female crime boss who wants to find Chris for some apparent reason, probably about the messing around with the mafia back in Los Santos. As tempers flare, all characters seem to want to destroy eachother. But a summoner arrives and puts their fight out Of commission. This is the story of Chris, the final summoner. At least in that universe. The Emperor leads the country under a new order: The 10 sages. These 10 warriors have insane magical power, and they cannot be stopped. 10 Sages: Ice Lord Kuraginn, Neko God Chris, Flower Princess Phileine, and the other 7 whos identities and locations are unknown. The Dominica Empire RULER: Emperor Chris the 2nd He needed a empire to call his own. He appointed 7 rulers of his empires, with him at its center. He knew 3 of the rulers, his Military commander, foreign relations and Justice Enigma. It was time for his castle. His castle went above the sky, having bridges and connectors. It would be a constitutional AND absolute monarchy. He was always the ruler and he would always be. His capital would be Santo Domingo. There was over 1 billion people waiting for his reply. The law would be simple and posted everywhere. Saying his is me. I wish for a empire. I had a dream. A dream where I was everything. Capital: Santo Domingo Population: 1.3 Billion The Largest country and rules over everything. There was a storybook. A book of his plans that only he could write in. That reality.. If I ruled everything. If I was Emperor Chris vi Dominica. Technology: 300 years in the future. 2300s Notable: Nuclear swordguns Rulers: Military Commander Foreign Relations Justice Enigma Military Queen Battle Empress Red Thief Saint 7 rulers and their own residences. Emperor's Palace: A palace where Chris is resided. His parents also reside here. He keeps the most of his stuff here, though he has a emergency vault. He also has his weapons here. This area is closed to visitors. It is a huge castle. When he enters, everyone bows. He is so important that he is constantly watched over by the Dominica Royal Family. Around him is VERY high level security. The Empress' Suite: A place in the palace where the empress and other high level royals are allowed. This houses the family legacy books and its history. This contains the security core. The doors are always guarded by female guardians, no males. The empress made that rule to make her chamber like herself. It is one of the rooms under CONSTANT watch. The Emperor's Suite: A place in the palace where the emperor sleeps and plays games in his free time. This houses the family legacy artifacts and its riches. This contains the emperor's diary, which has been read by others. This place is not open to visitors. This is protected by security cameras and god-tier beams. It is under complete watch and the emperor is always watched. Main Hall: The main hall and the throne room where tables are usually placed. In events where the emperor is absent, the prime prince is in charge. This is the room with the least security, and royal guards hang out in this area. The royal guards have their own quarters, but that is not really important. Planning Hall: The room where the emperor meets and plans with people. This room is very protected especially when the emperor is there. If you mess with the emperor, you will get destroyed. The room is also for planning diplomatic relations. Grand Kitchen: A massive kitchen where food is cooked for the royals. It consists of a lot of things, too much to really describe. The cooks and maids help cook. Not really a special room and is locked behind a key. Dining Room: The royals' dining room. If the planning room is not a option, then they go here. The food from the kitchen is tested, then served. The Princes Bedroom: A sub room in the Emperors suite. The prince sleeps in his own room and has his own things. This room is extremely watched over, and the guards are there 24/7. Its very hard to get in there without fighting the guards. The Princess' Bedroom: A sub room in the Empress' suite. The princess sleeps in her own bedroom with the empress. This room is one of the most heavily guarded and its guarded by robot angels, who are incredibly durable. The princess hosts parties here as well. Royals: 7 rulers, Saint Camilla, Empress Alexandra, Emperor Chris Other Rooms: The friendly meeting room, the relaxing room, the food storage, the ice rink, the armory, the storage room, army room, fountain gate Notable resources: Royal Cloth, Royal Iron, Royal Ore Category:Lore